Who's to Blame? Give Me Names
by Alt3etf
Summary: AU. After all that time of being friends, Harry is still oblivious. Still oblivious to the pain he's causing his friend. When he notices a bruise on Draco's face, he demands to know who did it because he's going to make them pay. Smut. D/H


This is dedicated to the amazing writer, **EmeraldVsSilver** as it is her 18th birthday today. Hope you had a great day and I'll see you on Saturday.

* * *

He stood there like a gargoyle. He stance was solid, he didn't plan on moving. He should, because this was agony. Sweet, sweet agony.

"Don't look," he whispered to no one. "It just makes it worse."

But he didn't stop, he _couldn't_ stop staring.

His eyes couldn't leave them. Watching as _he_ took it. It was elegant, beautiful and downright painful.

Their lips were locked, in sync and moving. Their hands were roaming and groping anything available.

"He's so beautiful," he spoke. "Why can't he touch me like that?"

"He wants to."

He whipped his head round, only to be greeted by a tall, slender brunette. He noticed, in the moonlight, her skin was almost as pale as his. Almost.

"He wants to Draco, trust me," Granger continued but he ignored her and returned to his original position. She stood next to him following his gaze to the couple across the field. Her stomach dropped and she bit her lip. _How could you do this Harry?_ She thought. _After what you told me, how could you do this to him?_

Draco scoffed, bringing her from her thoughts. "Whatever you say Granger." He sighed and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. She didn't know what the fuck she was talking about.

There was a long moment of silence between them before he couldn't take it anymore. "He obviously wants me so much," he started. "He wants me so much he's in denial, therefore shoving his tongue down that stupid, scrawny red headed cow's throat, knowing full well that I'd see them. Does he care? No. Sure, he doesn't know how I feeling about him but Merlin knows I despise public affection."

She didn't quite know how to answer that. She just stared at him in the dark. He'd grown so much in the last year. Ever since Draco ran to the Ministry, revealing his father's plan involving the Dark Lord, he'd changed. His height reached to a tall 6foot 5inches and his body had filled out nicely. And by nicely, she meant like a brick house. After the defeat of Voldemort Draco realised his frame was far too slim to aid anyone, including his new friend, Harry Potter. So he'd ordered Muggle weights and built his body, rep by rep. But his hair was still his signature platinum blonde and touched the bottom of his neck in wistful curls instead being greased back.

She noticed he was still taunting himself, looking at what he couldn't yet have and she saw the pain flicker in his eyes. His face set in a slight grimaced, and his delicate hands tightened into fists.

She placed her hand on his forearm gently. "Come on Draco, let's go inside. I'm sure there's still hot cocoa in the common room." She tugged gently at his arm, pleading with him to stop this. Thankfully he did. He turned and followed her into the castle.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?" Harry answered without looking up from his homework.

"Are you dating Ginny?"

The common room stood still and turned towards them both. The two boys looked around before glancing at each other.

"Uh..."

"I mean it's great if you are because she's really into you mate. I mean, _really_ into you. But I thought you said you were...you know..." he trailed off with his ears turning pink.

"No Ron, I'm not gay," he finished before turning to the rest of the room, urging them to continue.

And the room filled with life again, laughter and chatter echoed through the walls as they spoke of Harry's homosexual tendencies.

However, no one but Hermione noticed the poor, broken soul sprint out of the room with tears in their eyes.

* * *

It was Lunch in the Great Hall and it was a glorious day. The sun was shining and most of the 8th years had their afternoon free with nothing but the outdoors ahead of them. The hall was bounding with chatter and bodies. Friends talking of events, and others enquiring a date but Draco Malfoy simply sat next to Granger staring at his plate.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Draco hadn't spoken since the night in the common room. Not even to her. When she followed him outside, she just saw his giant figure trembling on the floor, fat tears dripping onto his cheeks, and his heart breaking.

She wanted to talk to Harry. He'd confessed he had feelings towards the blonde, that he found him attractive and grew nervous when in his presence but apparently that wasn't enough to make him approach the big teddy bear. Because that's what Draco was. A big, muscular, blonde teddy bear, who would do anything for anyone. Especially Harry.

Harry seemed happy, she noted. He was sat opposite her and Draco, with his fingers tangled in Ginny's. They were talking of going to Hogsmade together and having a nice, quite meal in the Three Broom Sticks for Sunday Lunch.

She sighed and looked at Ron. He was simply shovelling as much food in his mouth as possible. _Typical_, she scowled. _Emotional range of a teaspoon._

Shaking her head in frustration, she turned to Draco again and noticed the small, dark bruise forming below his right eye.

"Draco?" she whispered. She didn't want anyone hearing this.

When he didn't answer, she continued anyway. "What happened to your eye?" Draco stiffened and gazed at her in question.

"Your eye Draco. What happened to it? There's a bruise." She raised her voice slightly this time. If he wasn't going to talk, she was just going to have to force him through Ron and Harry.

The other three stilled and looked at the blonde. They too noticed that small, dark mark on his right cheek bone. It wasn't there a couple of days ago.

"Yeah Malfoy, what happened?" Ron piped. He wasn't stupid. Okay, he _was_ but he wasn't as stupid as people thought. He's noticed the pained expressed on Malfoy's face whenever Harry was with Ginny. He'd also noticed the groups of Slytherins that would ambush him when they thought he was alone. Something was up, and he was going to find out.

The lone Slytherin opened his mouth but nothing emerged.

"Was it that group of Slytherins?"

Daggers were shot at the red headed boy. _Fuck_, thought Draco. _He saw them_.

"What group of Slytherins?" Harry demanded.

Draco simply shook his head and lifted his fork. Maybe if he pretended to eat, they would shut up.

"Draco," Harry spat. "What. Group. Of. Slytherins?"

The blonde slammed the piece of silverware onto the table.

"For fucks sake!"

His friends froze. He _never_ used language like that. He didn't lower himself to that small section of vocabulary, he was a Malfoy.

"Nothing happened! I smacked my face on the shower door okay?"

And with that, he left, leaving the siblings and the friends gaping at his exit.

Draco was seething. Absolutely seething. _How dare they? _He growled. _How fucking dare they question me? They don't give a fuck when my very soul shattered on the ground but a small, pathetic bruise arises on my fragile skin and suddenly it's an interrogation._

He had to admit it was slightly odd. A man of his size wasn't easy to take down. Well you'd think that but as it's be established before, Malfoy was a teddy bear. He didn't hurt anyone anymore. Unless they touched his friends. Then he would pummel the stupid bastards into the ground, without the use of magic. Yes, even for Weasley.

Truth was, it _had_ been the group of Slytherins who had caused the bruise on his face and the numerous amount of others all over his body too but he wasn't going to admit that. Not a chance.

"Draco," a voice called. He knew who it was but he ignored it and continued to walk down to the dungeons. He didn't want to spend the evening in the Gryffindor common room, if Weaslette was there. He didn't care if every bone in his body was broken, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Draco!" He sped up. Taking stairs two at a time and corners swiftly.

"Draco, for Merlin's sake, don't walk away from me!"

He did anyway. Despite the fact his legs were taller, Harry's fast pace was catching up with him.

"Don't be a coward," the raven called.

He came to a halt and spun round to find the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fuck-Off standing before him. With his charcoal hair still to this day had never seen a can of hairspray. His cheekbones sharp with dominance, demanding to be heard. His slim, toned body only reaching Draco's shoulder and finally, his bright, burning emerald eyes. Chucking away the spec, Harry had found a spell to correct his eyesight. Permanently. Leaving his eyes open for the world to see. And they gave the Slytherin butterflies.

"Just fuck off back to your Harlot, Potter," he hissed. But Potter stood his ground.

"Fuck off!" Draco screamed before taking steps towards the other. "Just fuck off and leave me alone!"

Even with Draco's angry, learning body looming over him, Harry stayed still watching the blonde with piercing eyes.

Knowing full well Harry wasn't going, Draco decided threats were better.

"I'll hurt you," he whispered. "I'm fucking kill you if you don't leave right now, and go back to that whore."

He noticed the pain in his eyes. The pain that clouded the mercury eyes above him and it hurt his chest.

"Draco," he croaked. "What did she do to you?"

The Slytherin moved backwards and laughed venomously. It dripped through his teeth and onto the floor.

"Nothing." He stopped and glared at the shorter boy. "Nothing. Now go away."

Potter didn't listen. He stepped forward, bringing his body mere centimetres away from Malfoy's. With their eyes still locked.

"Then who hurt you Draco?" he whispered. "Tell me who hurt you and I'll make them pay."

The short bark of laughter cut through Harry like a knife.

"_Hurt_ them? You're going to hurt them? You may have killed the Voldemort Harry but that doesn't mean you can take on a full Hogwarts house!"

"I can try," Harry defended.

"_Shut up_!" he hissed. "Just shut the fuck up and go away! Leave me alone!" He turned away and continued down the hall.

Harry could do nothing but follow.

"Please Draco, tell me who hurt you!"

He didn't get an answer.

"Draco, please!"

Again he got no answer and it made angry tear through him.

"Stop being a spoilt brat and answer me you pompous arse!"

For the second time, Draco turned and decended upon Harry.

"Spoilt? You want to know who's spoilt _Harry_?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You are. You save the world and act like everything's okay. You say your family was mean, locking you up, starving you and not giving you food. You spent the last 7 years fighting the most evil wizard known to man well fucking _boo hoo_! At least had family that loved you! My own fucking cousin loved you more than he loved me and I didn't even _know him_. Your family died protecting you well _**at least they fucking cared**_!" he cried.

"I would give anything to have that! Instead I had a family who worshipped an a-cult leader and destroyed their son! I would give anything to be you Harry! Even if it meant death!"

Harry stared. Just simply stared. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Dr-raco you don't mean-"

"_**DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I MEAN!**_" Draco was trembling. The angry rolling off him in waves. "I would do anything to be you! To have girls and boys begging to be in my bed! To have friends always there when I need them! But you want to know what I have Harry? I have no money and no fucking future."

"Draco, don't be silly of course you do."

"No I don't! Not when I have this fucking snake on my arm!" He yanked up his sleeve. He didn't care if it made Harry flinch.

"No one wants me Harry," he whispered. His eyes were prickling with tears.

"You have Hermione, Ron. And you have me and G-"

"Don't you dare speak that filthy blood traitors name in my presence."

Harry's eyes widened. It had been a long time since Draco had uttered those words.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't take something that doesn't belong to you. _Every_ pure blood knows that."

"Wait, what? What did she take?"

Draco just sighed, shaking his head in dismissal.

There was silence in the hallway. Draco couldn't bring himself to look at the raven. He was so ashamed. He couldn't protect himself against a roughing up and he couldn't claim what he wanted. Who would want someone so weak?

"Draco," he breathed. He didn't like the look in the blonde's eye. "Who hurt you?"

The mummer that escaped his lips didn't quite reach Harry's ears. "What?"

"You, Harry. You hurt me."

Once again, Draco left Harry to continue his way to the dungeons.

"What do you mean I hurt you?" A panicked Harry called. "What did I do?"

"You broke my heart!" he yelled. He'd twisted to face the green eyed beauty despite the fear knotting his stomach.

"I...I what?"

His face was twisted in confused. He broke his heart? How? Did he love Ginny?

"You broke my heart, Harry. You punched your fist into my chest, pulling it out and said _Avada Kedavra_."

Harry swallowed. But before he could even contemplate the words the Malfoy had spoke, the blonde was in front of him, his face so close, he could smell the mint.

"You have such a hero complex, Potter." Draco closed his eyes. "You tried to save everyone and just killed me."

And suddenly Harry didn't think about what he was doing. He grabbed Draco's face roughly and crushed their lips together. And the moan that escaped the other's lips was _heavenly_.

He wrapped his arms round the larger boys neck and in return, Draco wrapped his round Harry's waist, pulling him closer and begging his mouth for entry.

With no hesitation, he opened his mouth and let the distraught boy in. Their tongues battled for dominance and Draco won.

Harry moaned. His hands wondering down to Draco's chest, feeling the tough, bruised and hard worked muscles and moaned again. He'd gotten even bigger and he could feel it. The large arms crushing their bodies together, the tick legs bending to allow their mouths to touch. Draco was breath taking. How could he even think about Ginny.

They pulled apart for breath and only their panting filled the air. He searched Draco's face for something, _anything_ that told him he could continue.

"I want you," the blonde whispered.

Harry nodded and dove in for another kiss. His shirt was ripped away and his chest was caressed by large, delicate hands. Fingers trailed down his collar bone and to his nipples, pinching slightly and sending shivers of lust to his groin.

The lips left his mouth and the whimper he was about to make quickly turned to a gasp when teeth began to nibble on his neck. "Draco," he whined.

The blonde nodded and removed his own shirt, making sure his mouth never left his Harry's neck. That's right. _His_ Harry. And he was going to make him know it.

His hands quickly moved to the belt that occupied the raven's waist and it was gone in seconds, as well as the trousers being yanked down and the underpants following hastily.

He pulled away from Harry's neck and looked at the Savoir, leaving himself open to the world. He felt himself harden as the moan rippled through him. God, he looked _amazing_. His erection standing at full attention. Large, even if Draco placed it in his hand. And by Merlin he would.

True to his thought, he wrapped his fingers around Harry's pulsing member before letting loose another moan. He so smooth and warm and the small collection of dark curls that surrounded it made him want nuzzle his crotch.

Harry rolled his head back, allowing the blonde to attack his neck again. "Draco," he moaned. _That's right_, he thought. _Moan my fucking name_.

Making sure his hand movements were slow and relaxed, he removed his trousers in record time, making sure the boxers had disappeared too.

And there they were. Stark naked, with Draco jerking the Savoir of the Wizarding World off. In a hallway, none the less!

"I want you Draco," Harry panted. "I want you to take me against the wall."

He whimpered in the neck, tightening his grip and stopping his movements. "You don't know what you're asking Harry," he murmmed. "I won't be gentle."

"I don't care." And that was all Draco needed.

He removed his hands of his lover's cock and tightly grabbed his hair, having the cry of pain go straight to his own, hard cock.

He pulled the raven closer to the wall, shoving him face first into the brick. He pulled the head to the side and breathed in his ear.

"I've been dying to do see from the moment I laid eyes on you," he whispered before licking the joining of Harry's shoulder and neck.

Harry's eyes grew. "But you were eleven!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly," the Slytherin smirked. And with that he whispered a wandless charm that caused Harry to gasp and squirm.

He ran his arms down the shorter man, feeling the small muscles in his back move and his breath hitch. This was the reason he built his body. He wanted Harry to feel protected, loved. He wanted Harry to feel _dominated_.

His fingers traced his spine, walking down to the curve of his bum. He couldn't help himself, he simply pushed one of his fingers inside of the Gryffindor and whined when he felt the muscles tighten. In front of him, the boy moaned pushing himself against the foreign feeling. Not missing a beat, Draco inserted another two fingers and before Harry could even realise what was happening, Draco was buried deep inside him, causing them both to moan in ecstasy.

"_Move_," Harry ordered and Draco wasn't one to disobey.

He moved like an animal. Forcing himself out and plunging back in, making sure each and every time Harry cried out. His hands found his Gryffindor's hips and his nails sunk into the skin as their pace increased.

Harry was in heaven. The feeling of Draco fucking him like an animal made him see stars. He was all but screaming his name, begging for more and he pushed against the hard cock making his body built to climax.

Moaning Harry's name in his neck, Draco was so close he thought it he might die.

"Harry, please." He moved faster and harder. "Come with me," he growled.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and letting the noises leave his lips. And those little noises were added to the man's ego, making him to harder and faster, making those sweet little noises higher and less audible.

He couldn't take it anymore. The pressure building was too much. He just had to come. And it had to be now.

"Mine!" And he bit into Harry's name before the supranova took over them both.

The white light exploded as their bodies stiffed and the level of consciousness was nothing they'd known. Not even heard of.

It was _magic_.

They slumped against the wall, panting and covered in sweat and cum.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I broke your heart."

The blonde nuzzled the marked and sweaty neck in front of him. "It's okay. But only if you tell me you love me."

**The End.**

Sorry for mistakes.


End file.
